Two Vikings for French
by Sorah Kenway
Summary: Poe Dameron, jeune paysan vivant en France, assiste impuissante au pillage et massacre de sa ville part une horde de viking venue de la Scandinavie. Poe voit sa courte vie changer brutalement quand il se fait faire prisonnier par Ben, homme aussi beau que terrifiant. UA /Starwars / Viking. #Kypo


Two Vikings for French

Le voyage avait été long et fatiguant. Pénible et difficile, si Ben avait pu donner son avis, voilà les mots qu'il aurait choisis pour décrire cette expédition. Son pays lui manquait. La Scandinavie et ses merveilleux paysages à en couplé le souffle. Ben n'avait jamais aimé de vivre des mois entiers sur le bateau, il aimait mieux la terre ferme de son village. Son village... Ben retient en sanglots qui trahissent de franchir ses lèvres. Il est un homme, depuis le jour ou il a réussi son rite de passage. Le clan le reconnaissait apte à porter les armes, alors il n'avait aucun droit de se montrer faible devant eux. Mais tous lui manquaient.

La ferme où l avait héritier à la mort de son père quelques années plus tôt, et bien sûr le reste de sa famille. Sa mère, brave femme qui avait toujours su aimer et protégé ses enfants. Ben toucha du bout des doigts l'amulette qui pendait à son cou : la parfaite réplique du marteau de Thor qui devait lui apporter virilité et force. Ben dirigea ses pensées vers ses cadets, Hux , qui avait les cheveux roux et des yeux malicieux comme le Dieu Loki. Il avait eu ses seize ans et avait sûrement aussi passé son rite de passage à l'âge adulte. Il était parti en laissant un enfant, et quand il rentrerait il trouverait un homme. Et puis il y avait Rey, la plus jeune du clan du haut de ses 15 ans et au tempérament de valkyrie.

Il avait hâte de les revoir. Il était parti depuis tellement longtemps. L'air froid de Novembre s'engouffra dans ses longs cheveux aussi noirs que le plumage des corbeaux d'Odin. Le raide vers la France avant été un immense succès. Ils avaient bien défendu leur ville, mais elle était tombée entre leurs mains. Le butin qu'ils avaient ramené était au-dessus de toutes leurs espérances, jamais ils n'avaient vu autant de richesse ! Les esclaves qu'ils avaient jugé bon de ramené dans leur pays natal gémissaient de peur et de douleur. Les hommes ne se privaient pas pour descendre et violer une jeune esclave française. Cela révulsait le jeune Viking et les pleurs des victimes lui serraient le cœur. Il soupira longuement et il ajusta la peau de renne sur sa tunique pour le protéger du froid. Oui, demain il serait enfin auprès des siens et loin de la violence des raides auquel il venait de participer.

Poe avait gardé ses yeux clos tous le long du voyage. La faim lui tiraillait les entrailles et il refusait de montrer ne serait-ce qu'une fois qu'il était mort de peur. Son village avait été pillé, incendier et détruit. Ils avaient déferlé comme les démons sur le paradis, la fin du monde était belle et bien arrivée. Le prête du village le disait souvent, que chaque mauvaise action pouvait attirer le diable et le malheur sur leur village. Et il avait eu raison. Les crie, les pleurs, et l'odeur du sang, le jeune français se souvenait que trop bien de tous ce qu'il avait vécu quelques heures plus tôt. L'église avait été pillé et bruler et le prêtre pendu par une jambe. Poe revoyait encore ce pauvre ecclésiastique pendre comme du vulgaire linge face au vent. Les femmes avaient été violées pour la plupart, les enfants égorgé et balancé dans les fossés.

Leur Seigneur n'avait même pas essayé de défendre son peuple, il était resté cloitré derrière ses grandes murailles de pierres. À se penser amer, Poe serra les poings de dégout. Les secousses du navire lui procurèrent des nausées et il perdit rapidement le compte des jours. Combien de temps était-il resté assis dans la cale du bateau ? Un mois ? Six ? Les rares fois où il pouvait entrevoir les rayons du soleil, étaient quand les Normand venaient prendre le cadavre d'un de ses compagnons mort durant la traversée. La fin du voyage fut brutale, une bonne partie des paysans avaient péri durant ces longs mois, faute de soins et de nourritures convenables. Une fois le bâtiment parfaitement isolé, Poe vit le jeune Viking qui avait tué le prêtre durant l'attaque de son village. Ses yeux ne reflétaient aucun danger, comme si la fureur qu'il avait montrée n'avait tout bonnement jamais existé. Le jeune Français le toisa su regard, bien conscient qu'il n'était pas en position de force, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Le Scandinave faisait preuve de douceur, jusqu'au moment où Poe sortie du bateau, l'attitude du jeune Viking changea aussi brusquement que l'air froid qui s'engouffrait dans ses poumons depuis plusieurs mois. La poigne se fit plus violente et il fit jeter à terre comme un vulgaire cochon. Il respirait bruyamment, et l'aire glacée le fit frissonner de tout son être. Mais où était-il ? Le même jeune homme le prix à nouveau par le bras et le força à se lever, du coin de l'œil il vit un de ces proches amis se faire égorger et jeter dans l'eau sans aucune cérémonie, un cri franchit la barrière de ses lèvres et il sent la poigne se resserrer contre son bras déjà meurtri.

\- Calme-toi… Je m'appelle Ben. Reste calme et tu vivras.

C'était du pur délire. Poe se força à ralentir sa respiration et Ben négocia longuement avec celui qui devait être le chef de la bande. Ben lui passa une corde autour du cou et il se pinça la lèvre comme si ce simple geste le dégoutait. Poe était perdue et fatiguée, ou allait-il à présent ? La marche dura quelques minutes et Ben lui parla de ce qu'il était dorénavant son esclave et qu'il lui devait la vie et qu'il était à présent sous sa protection. Poe marcha aussi vite que la fatigue lui permit, et priant que ce cauchemar se finisse vite.

Leia était une femme aussi douce que le miel. Son défunt époux, Han, mort à l'aube de ses quarante deux ans, le répétait souvent. Trop douce pour porter les armes comme les **_Skjaldmö_** mais trop rebelle pour être qu'une simple femme au foyer. Elle avait mis au monde trois enfants, sans aide, preuve que son mental était du même acier que les haches. Ben, son premier n'était pas le digne fils de son père. Un homme grand et vigoureux pour les travaux de la ferme. Volontaire et travailleur, il était devenu le pilier de la famille quand la mort frappa dans leur maison. Hux , son deuxième garçon était quant à lui plus frêle que son frère. Malgré sa volonté et son envie, la ferme ne l'intéressait nullement. Il ne vivait que pour la guerre et il chérissait de tout son cœur le jour où il pourrait enfin partir loin de ce village qui le retenait prisonnier. Rey était la benjamine de la fratrie, seule fille parmi ses frères. Leia redoutait le jour où ses enfants partiraient de leur demeure, Rey était en âge de porter le blanc et donc de recevoir les propositions de mariage.

\- Mère !

Son cœur se serra quand elle reconnut la voix grave de Ben, sans réfléchir elle se précipita dehors et courut vers son grand garçon pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle détestait quand il partait, la peur de ne plus le revoir ne la quittait jamais durant ces longs mois

\- Mon garçon…

Ben lâcha la corde pour enlacer la taille de sa mère. Poe était bien trop faible de toute façon pour tenter quoi que ce soit pour s'enfuir. Il ne voulait pas regarder cet échange de tendresse envers une mère et son fils, cette vision lui rappela durement que la sienne de mère avait péri durant l'attaque. Son regard parcourut le paysage Scandinave. Au loin il y avait des montagnes a en couplé le souffle tant c'était magnifique à voir. Les animaux étaient libres d'aller ou bon leur semblaient d'aller comparer à lui. Sa vision fut accrochée par une touche d'orange. Un jeune homme était adossé contre le mur en brique de la maison. Son regard transperça Poe comme s'il allait lui sauter à la gorge au moindre signe suspect. Le garçon aux cheveux roux passa sa langue sur ses lèvres aussi fines que celle d'une fille et ce geste eut pour effet de faire frissonner le prisonnier français.

\- BEEEEN !

\- Rey ! Tu es de plus en plus belle à chaque nouvelle lune !

Une jeune fille sorti du champ à coté de la maison en courant et Poe avait sursauté en entendant le crie strident et il perdit le contacte visuelle avec le rouquin. Qui était-ce ces gens ? Elle était bien trop jeune pour être son épouse, ça il en était certains, elle sortait à peine de l'enfance, comme celui qui était resté adossé contre la façade. Leila posa son regard sur lui et cela le déstabilisa. Il n'y avait aucune animosité dans son regard bleu clair. Aucune trace de haine envers lui, que de la douceur et une once d'instinct maternelle.

\- Ben, qui est ce jeune homme ?

Poe baissa le regard, incapable de retenir les tremblements qui parcourait à présent son corps. Le vent glacial pénétrait son corps et congelait ses os. La peur lui nouait la gorge, ces gens étaient des sauvages, des démons comme il était écrit dans la Sainte bible. Pourtant… Est-ce que les démons avaient un tel regard ? Cette femme ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise personne. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue crasseuse où se mélangeaient larme et sang coagulé.

\- Un Français. Il est notre esclave à présent. Il sera utile pour la ferme.

La vieille femme se contenta de hocher la tête et caresse furtivement la joue du jeune esclave avant de regarder ses enfants un à un. Ben reprit la corde dans ses mains et tira un coup pour faire avancer Poe vers la demeure qui devenait de plus en plus imposante au fur et à mesure où ils avançaient. Une fois à l'intérieur il fut poussé vers une pièce avec une grande bassine et quelques linges propres. Ben lui expliqua brièvement que ce soir il prendrait un bain et que demain il serait emmené aux champs avec lui et le reste de la famille.

L'eau chaude lui fit le plus grand bien. La bassine était trop petite pour qu'il s'allonge mais l'effet du chaud sur son corps meurtri fut radical. Ben était resté avec lui dans la pièce, il savait que cela était nécessaire, après tout n'était-il pas leur prisonnier à présent ? Le jeune Viking lui tournait le dos, bien trop intimidé par ce corps nu plongé dans l'eau chaude. Jamais Ben n'avait vu un homme entièrement nu. Bien évidemment Hux ne comptait pas, ils étaient frères et il avait déjà plus d'une fois vu son cadet dans son simple appareil. L'homosexualité était un sujet tabou chez les Vikings. Quelque chose de mal vu ; de punissable. Ceux qui étaient découverts finissaient émasculé et banni du village. Ben avait assisté à ce spectacle macabre une fois. Il était encore bien jeune selon Leila, mais son père avait jugé au contraire qu'il était assez âgé et mature pour comprendre.

La scène avait été horrible. Voir cet homme se faire charcuter sans aucune pitié avant horrifie le jeune Ben. Le sang qui coulait le long des cuisses pour s'écraser en flaque sur le sol poussiéreux, les cris déchirants de douleur et d'amour pour son compagnon qui gisait plus loin le ventre ouvert et les tripes dans les becs des charognes. Non, Ben ne voulait plus jamais revoir une telle chose. Même les **_Ei_** ** _ðmonðr_** qui étaient de puissant chamane étaient mal vus quand ils se faisaient chevaucher par les esprits durant leur transe. Une fois le crasse parti, Poe sorti à contre cœur de la bassine, même si l'eau était devenu tiède avec une couche de crasse à la surface. Il eut de nouveaux vêtements, bien qu'user à certains moments, le tissu était agréable au toucher et plus ou moins à sa taille.

\- Tu vas pouvoir manger. Bientôt.

Ben lui remit la corde autour de son cou déjà marqué par une fine trace rouge et le tira vers le centre de la pièce où flottait une bonne odeur de ragout. Sans douceur il fit jeter au sol et Hux lui lança un morceau de viande comme il l'aurait fait pour un chien. Rey le regarda peiné et lui proposa à sont tour quelques légumes crus que le jeune homme prit timidement. Il ne remarqua pas directement que Ben l'avait accroché à une sorte de poutre en boit. Alors c'était comme ça que sa vie allait se dérouler. Attaché et nourri comme un vulgaire bête ?

Il serra la mâchoire de rage et refoula les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues, bientôt il serait à nouveau libre…

 ** _H_** ux était frustré. Ben, son grand frère lui avait empêché de lever la main sur l'esclave qu'il avait ramené de son dernier voyage. Au contraire, l'esclave français avait eu droit à manger et à se laver. Le cadet de la famille ne comprenait pas pourquoi son aîné faisait cela ! Il était esclave, un moins que rien. Le rouquin passa la lame de son couteau sur le bout de boit qu'il travaillait avant de froncé les sourcils en regardant le français qui gémissait et massait ses poignets toujours entravé par les liens en fer.

\- Eh ! Toi !

Poe releva difficilement la tête quand une poigne ferme lui attrapa les cheveux et tira pour que sa tête bascule en arrière. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux du jeune homme aux cheveux flamboyant et il ressent une peur grandir dans le bas de son ventre. Le frère de Ben, si ses souvenirs étaient bons. C'était encore un gamin, un enfant dans ce monde de barbares. Poe le dévisagea et il remarqua que le jeune Scandinave était peu vêtu, un simple pantalon court en lin qui laissait voir ses jambes recouvertes part de grandes cicatrices verticales qui couvraient ses genoux. Les blessures avaient été soignées avec soin, mais il en garderait des marques à vie. Ses yeux remontèrent vers ses épaules, frêles mais déjà couvertes de quelques tatouages d'un bleu plus foncé que celui de ses yeux. Poe se perdit quelques instants dans la contemplation de ce corps d'adolescent, il était beau mais pas aussi désirable que celui de l'autre païen, celui qui l'avait aidé et protégé : Ben. Hux avait un regard captivant. Hypnotisant. Ses yeux bleu clair vous transperçaient l'âme et avaient la capacité de vous faire oublier le temps.

\- Hux ! Laisse-le !

La voix grave et virile de Ben claqua comme un éclair par un soir d'orage et le jeune frère se recula en soupirant, bien que la situation l'amuse clairement. Poe ferma brièvement les yeux, encore sous l'emprise de ce regard si envoûtant et remercia son Dieu de l'intervention presque divine du frère aîné. Ben tendit simplement une couverture miteuse qui avait largement fait son temps au jeune homme toujours attaché et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Autant dire que la nuit fut désagréable et que le sommeil ne pointa pas le bout de son nez. Au milieu de la nuit, un cri étouffé le fit réagir et relevait sa tête guettant le moindre mouvement. Une silhouette se dessina l'entement dans la pénombre de la pièce et Poe reconnu la jeune Rey. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés et ses joues encore humides par les larmes. Elle prit conscience que Poe la regardait de son coin et elle s'adressa à lui en retenant un sanglot dans sa gorge.

\- Pardon de t'avoir réveillé...

Elle frotta nerveusement ses joues encore humides et Poe remarqua que tout son corps tremblait, souvenir du cauchemar qu'elle avait fait plus tôt dans la nuit. Plusieurs fois et passa ses mains sous l'eau et s'aspergea le visage. Le jeune homme la regarda sans dire un seul mot, elle était une étrangère à ces yeux et peu être aussi dangereuse que ses frères. Rey se retourna avec un bol en boit qu'elle posa en douceur devant lui, méfiant, Poe ne bougea pas et la jeune fille soupira faiblement.

\- Ce n'est que de l'eau. Tu dois avoir soif…

Les chaines qui le retenait prisonnier l'empêchait d'avoir une certaines autonomie et cela le frustrait. Même prendre le bol il en était incapable. La jeune fille fini par le remarqué, et aussi naturellement et enleva les cercles de métal qui lui avait écorché la peau à certains endroits.

\- Ca sera plus confortable comme ça…. Je peux te faire confiance ?

Poe fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit et se contenta finalement de hoché la tête pour lui montré qu'il serait docile avec elle. Elle s'installa en tailleur devant lui et Poe retrouva exactement le même regard doux que la vieille femme de la maison.

\- Parle-moi de… de ton pays.

Poe fronça les sourcilles, c'était bien la première fois depuis des mois que quelqu'un s'intéressait a lui au point de vouloir connaitre ça vie !

\- La France…

Sa voix était brisée. Pas à cause de la soif ou du manque de sommeil, la peur ne l'avait toujours pas quitté, même en présence de Rey il restait sur ses gardes.

\- La France est un beau pays. Mais il fait pâle figure face au votre. Je viens d'une région qu'on appelle la Bretagne. Je vivais dans un village paisible, je m'occupais des champs pour mon Seigneur… J'étais heureux avant que… Avant que les barbares de ton peule viennent massacrer le mien !

Rey sursauta et se recula en position de défense. Quel bêtises elle avait fais de détache cette homme ! Mais Poe ne tenta pas de s'échapper. Il restait assis à sa place, le dos contre la poutre en boit qui servait à le maintenir en captivité.

\- Je l'es ait vus tué tellement de gens… Pilier les églises, massacré les paysans innocent… Autant de fureur…

Sa voix était coupé par les nombreux sanglots qu'il s'autorisait enfin à laissez s'échapper de sa gorge. La jeune fille fut toucher par le récit du jeune homme et posa délicatement ses doigts sur la jambe du français.

\- Moi… Moi aussi j'ai vécu cela… C'était… Après _Haustblót_ : le sacrifice automnal qui se déroule le quinze septembre… C'était la fête et notre village à été attaqué par un clan viking voisin. Il y avait une vieille rivalité entre eux et nous, j'étais trop jeune à cette époque pour pouvoir m'en souvenir maintenant. Beaucoup sont mort ce soir là. Mon père faisait parti des victimes. Je… Alors oui, je sais ce que tu peux ressentir.

Le silence s'installa lentement entre eux, sans pour autant que cela soit gênant. La discussion dura une partie de la nuit et Poe découvrit que ce peuple à l'allure de sauvages étaient des gens réfléchis avec une religion complexe et intéressante. Rey était parti se coucher pour glaner quelques heures de sommeil et Poe avait été de nouveau attaché. Il se surprit à prendre d'affection pour la benjamine de la famille, cette enfant qui ne voulait pas se marier et qui voyait les dieux dans certains de ses rêves. L'aube commençait à percer les ténèbres de la nuit et Poe se permit enfin quelques heures de repos…

 ** _L_** e réveille fut aussi brutale que douloureux. Hux lui administra plusieurs coups de pieds dans les côtes et dans le ventre en ricanant que la _princesse crasseuse_ devait se réveillé. Ben ne réprimanda pas son cadet, s'il l'aurait fait cette action aurait été suspect aux yeux de la famille. Ben était bon envers lui, mais pas au point de mettre en péril son statu de maitre. Le déjeuner eu droit au même rituel que celui du souper, Poe recevait que de maigre portion de nourriture et parfois il devait forcer sur ses liens pour pouvoir l'attrapé.

\- Lève-toi, saloperie de français.

Hux lui attrapa une poignée de cheveux et le força à se mettre debout pour ensuite retiré les cercles de métal qui lui rongeait la peau un peu plus chaque jours. Toujours sous l'emprise de la poigne ferme du garçon, Poe sorti de la maison et la lumière vive lui arracha un juron de mécontentement. Ils traversaient la place du village et Poe reconnu du coin de l'œil une jeune française qui vivait quelques rues de la sienne. Elle aussi était attaché part des liens autour des poignets et du cou, mais ce qui frappa le plus le jeune homme, était les traces de bleu qui ornait sa joues et les touffes de cheveux en moins. Cette vision lui pinça le cœur.

\- La fille, tu l'as connait ?

Poe ne prit pas la peine de répondre à la provocation du jeune roux.

\- Bien sûr que tu l'as connait... Sais tu chez qui elle vie à présent ? Hux montra d'un mouvement de la tête un homme vieux avec le dos courbé vers l'avant et des rides qui lui zébraient le visage. l'homme qui se trouve a ses côtes, c'est notre Jarl. **_Le_** chef de notre clan. Snoke est le plus puissant des guerrier, personne n'a encore réussit à le vaincre malgré son âge. Mais même s'il est devenu quelqu'un de respecter par la compagnie, il en reste pas moins un homme. Un homme sans aucune descendance. Enfin, jusqu'à présent.

Poe sentis des frissons d'horreur lui parcourir le dos et Hux le senti immédiatement.

\- T'a parfaitement compris. Cette fille sera violée autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour qu'elle lui donne **_une descendance._** **Un fils.**

Poe se senti étrangement heureux d'être né garçon. Les femmes vivaient un véritable enfer sur ces terres gelé et il baissa les yeux, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour aidée cette pauvre fille au visage ravagé par les coups. Il passa ensuite la journée à travailler la terre des champs avec toujours un des garçons pour le surveiller mais jamais il n'oublia son amie et le sort qui l'attendait dans les prochains jours ** _._** Ben donnait principalement les ordres et Hux les suivait étrangement docile. Poe aimait ces moments, quand le vent lui décoiffait les cheveux, ou ses pieds nus marchait dans la terre humide et que ses doigts cajolaient les hautes herbes. Une routine s'installa lentement et paisiblement. Poe passait le plus part de son temps libre attaché mais il chérissait les journées à travailler à la grande aire. Rey devenait une femme au caractère bien trempé et n'hésitait pas à faire fuir les hommes qui osaient demander sa main. A chacune de ses sorties, Poe remarqua que le ventre de la jeune esclave, Jessika, grossissait de mois en mois. Un soir, après le diner, il avait entendu Leia plaindre la fille et le futur bébé à naître, Snoke n'avait pas la main légère et un enfant ne changerait rien dans son comportement violent. Les beaux jours firent leurs apparitions et le climat se réchauffa agréablement et rappela celui de la France. Ben était différent des autres son caractère était calme et posé, au contraire de ce qu'il avait vus durant l'attaque de son cher village. Il voulait se montrer fort alors qu'il était en réalité quelqu'un de doux comme Leia et Rey.

\- BEN ! HUX !

Ben lâcha immédiatement l'outil qui lui servait à labourer la terre et se précipita vers sa jeune sœur en pleure et qui gesticulait dans tous les senses.

\- Rey ! mais que qu'il ya ?! Calme-toi !

Hux resta prés de Poe et ce dernier remarqua les traits tiré du jeune homme. Rey éclata une nouvelles fois en sanglot et Ben compris péniblement que Jessika avait mis fin à la courte vie de son fils né dans la matinée.

Ben croisa le regard des deux hommes restés en retrait et Poe vis au loin la lueur meurtrière qui brulait dans les yeux du jeune Viking. Hux ne broncha pas, mais Poe remarqua distinctement qu'il avait les poings serrés à en blanchir les jointures de ses mains. Jessika avait donc donné la mort à son jeune fils. Elle avait jugé bon de lui ôter sa jeune et courte vie plutôt que de laissez vivre une vie de sauvages parmi ce peuple. Jamais Poe ne put oublier les cris de rage et de douleur de Snoke .  
Ben n'était pas seulement un guerrier et paysans. Au fil des mois, Poe découvrit que le jeune homme aux cheveux aussi sombres que les siens savait sculpter de magnifique chose dans le bois. Plusieurs objets décoraient d'ailleurs la maison, le mobilier avait été fait de ses mains, ce qui expliquait les jours où Ben avait les mains écorchées et bandées. Poe était de moins en moins attaché, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, une confiance s'était installée entre eux et Ben jugea qu'il était temps qu'il soit libre de ses mouvements.

D'esclave il passa d'ami. Ben lui parlait souvent de la culture du peuple Scandinave et des Dieux qu'ils honoraient. Le jeune homme fut presque intégré dans sa nouvelle famille, Rey et Leia ne l'avaient jamais considéré comme un vulgaire esclave comparé au cadet roux qui prenait toujours un plaisir malsain de lui rappeler que même le cochon de famille avait plus de valeur que lui. La nuit était froide mais cela restait agréable dans les limites du possible. Poe s'habituait de plus en plus à ce climat froid et son corps n'était plus parcouru de frisson à tout bout de champ. Ben se révoltait de plus en plus contre Snoke et les manières qu'il avait à gouverner le village et les conditions pitoyables de ses jeunes esclaves.

\- Que fais tu la toi ?

Poe senti un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale quand la voix délicieuse du cadet lui parvient aux oreilles. Hux n'était pas une brute, il était aussi loin de l'image de l'homme sauvage qu'il se donnait comme son ainé. Bien que son tempérament soit plus agressif que celui de Ben, Hux pouvait être doux et suivre une conversation sans pour autant jeter les tables par la fenêtre. Il travaillait le cuire, et son travaille était tous aussi admirable et passionnant que celui de Ben.

\- Je te parle.

Cette vois froid et pourtant qui enflammaient le bas-ventre du jeune français. Il sent douloureusement la poigne du roux se refermer sur son épaule et sa tête heurtée violemment le sol. La douleur t raversa son crâne comme à chaque fois qu'il recevait des coups de sa part. Chaque jour se répétait et le rituelle était bien rodé. Sauf ce soir peut être. L'esprit encore embrumé par la chut, Poe ne senti pas tous de suite la caresse des doigts sur son dos. Elle avait été si furtive qu'il aurait pu la rêver. Le manque de contact charnel devait lui jouer des tours, mais quand il sentit le contacte chaud pour la deuxième fois, il ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise. Hux était fasciné par ce qu'il voyait. Il s'était toujours senti supérieur à Ben ou même à Snoke. Jamais les lois et les règles ne l'avaient empêché de faire quoi que ce soit et les enfreinte ne lui avaient jamais fait peur, comparé à son imbécile de frère. Il caressa plus franchement la peau moite du jeune homme qui se trouvait toujours allongé sur le ventre face au sol il passa ensuite ses doigts dans les cheveux sombres et il sent le parfum léger de foin qui couvrait le sol où il dormait.

\- ARRETE CA TOUT DE SUITE ! Bon sang Hux ! Odin te regarde ! Arête !

Le jeune roux tourna la tête avec un regard de défi. Ben respirait bruyamment et les pores de sa peau transpiraient une colère sourdre pour son cadet. Loin d'être terrifié, le jeune homme soupira simplement et passa sa langue pour lécher la joue de l'homme qui se trouvait sous lui.

\- Hux … Je te préviens que…

\- Me prévenir ? Mais de quoi grand frère ?

Ben se raidit. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Hux se permettait de lui répondre sur le ton de l'arrogance mais cette fois si Ben eut envie de le tuer.

\- Arrête de faire ta prude GRAND FRERE. Tu as tous aussi envie de lui que moi. Oh mais tu sais, je peux partager la couche ! Veux-tu venir aussi ?

Ben se mordit la lèvre à plusieurs reprises pour garder son calme mais sa main percuta la joue de son jeune frère sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Ben détestait l'arrogance et l'assurance que dégageait son cadet ; jamais il n'avait eu de mal à avoir les personnes qu'il convoitait dans sa couche comparée à lui qui rougissait au moindre regard d'une fille ou d'un garçon et savoir que Poe le préférait à lui le faisait trembler de rage ! Hux se comportait comme le bon petit viking puissant qu'il était alors que lui se comportait plus humblement sans avoir un regard d'affection du français. C'était tellement injuste. Hux était tellement différent de lui. La confiance, la franchise et l'audace. Hux le parfait Scandinave dominant qui faisait honneur à ses ancêtres et à ses Dieux. Son regard capta celui de Poe qui était chargé de désir non dissimulé et Hux cracha quelques goute de sang qui perlait de sa fine lèvre craqueler sous le coup violent de Ben et ne cacha nullement le mépris pour son ainé. En sortant de la pièce il posa sa main sur le bras de Ben avant de murmurer quelque chose que Poe n'entendit pas. La situation avait refroidi les ardeurs mais Ben resta un moment à le fixé avant de partir également sans regarder Poe.

Une année s'écoula depuis le soir où Poe et Hux s'étaient rapprochés. Ben avait été distant quelques jours mais était vite revenu vers son ami. Poe aimait rester près du feu à regarder les mouvements des mains de Ben travailler le bois et écouter les chants païens sortir de sa bouche. Les différences entre les deux frères étaient de plus en plus voyantes pour le jeune esclave, Poe aimait la violence de Hux et la douceur de Ben. À eux deux ils formaient l'être parfaits. Le jeune rouquin ne participait plus à la vie des champs, préférant se consacrer aux expéditions et aux entrainements de combat. Rey discutait souvent avec Poe la nuit, ses cauchemars étaient de plus en plus fréquents et violents et le jeune homme trouvait les mots pour rassurer la jeune fille.

Leia ne sortait presque plus de la maison, durant la période de grande froide, elle avait attrapé une maladie aux poumons que les remèdes n'avaient pu guérir totalement. Poe avait eu droit à son propre lit et Hux le rejoignait de temps en temps. C'était leur secret même si les traces de coups sur son corps les trahissaient souvent. C'était violent, toujours. Hux le dominait et le malmenait mais Poe aimait ce traitement étrange et malsain qui c'était installé entre eux deux. La nuit était le moment favoris de l'Ex-français, non pas pour les parties de jambes en l'air avec le jeune roux, mais le village était calme et il adorait regarder les étoiles. Un bruit au loin lui fit tendre l'oreille, tout le monde était censé dormir à cette heure tardive et Poe se leva pour mieux voir dans l'obscurité. Une maison prit feu sans crier garde, le jeune homme sursauta de peur quand il vit des ombres se faufiler entre les baraques. Une attaque. Le village se faisait attaquer par un clan rival. Une femme hurla en sortant de la bâtisse qui prenait feu et les hommes bien qu'assommer par le sommeil prît part au combat pour protéger leur femme et enfants. Poe senti quelqu'un le bousculer et il reconnut la chevelure de feu de Hux, il voulut le rattraper pour l'empêcher d'y allez, mais Ben posa sa main sur sa joue et lui ordonna de protéger sa mère et sa sœur avant de partir vers la même direction que son cadet. Les hurlements et la chaleur des flammes étaient une vision d'horreur, rien ne pouvait expliquer cet élan de fureur qu'il vivait pour la seconde fois de sa vie. Rey chercha désespérément des yeux ses frères et refusait de partir sans eux, elle avait déjà perdu son père et elle refusait de vivre une nouvelle fois le deuil. Un craquement sourd fit sursauter le jeune homme, devant lui se tenait un guerrier du clan ennemi et il sent quelque chose de dur le frapper à la tête. Il s'écroula à terre avec la vision de Rey entrain de hurlé…

Le calme le frappa quand il reprit connaissance quelques heures plus tard. Il était allongé sur une peau de renne et ses doigts caressèrent la fourrure douce de l'animal. Les paysans qui avaient survécu à l'attaque étaient assis non loin de lui, les femmes consolaient du mieux qu'elles le pouvaient les enfants et d'autres prodiguaient des soins aux blessés. Ben était à ses côtés, le bras bandé et le regard vide. Poe compris immédiatement que quelques choses de grave s'étaient passées durant son coma prolonger.

\- Ben…?

\- Le village est détruit. Vraiment. Il ne reste plus rien. Plus de récolte, plus de bêtes. Rien.

Beaucoup son mort cette nuit, mais nous avons gagné malgré tout.  
Ben était étrangement calme, malgré la nuit de folie qu'il venait de vivre. Son regard resta braqué sur un point invisible et sa voix tremblait malgré l'envie qu'il montrait pour rester fort.

\- _Hux_ … à été blessé gravement. Il a reçu un coup de hache dans les côtes mais il est vivant et… il s'accroche à la vie malgré la fièvre et la douleur… Et Rey…

Le jeune homme passa sa main sur son visage puis dans ses cheveux devenue collant à cause du sang et de la sueur.

Poe senti son cœur se briser face aux mots de son ami. Cette attaque avait causé bien plus de douleur qu'il avait pu l'imaginer. Rey était devenu au fil du temps une amie et même une sœur pour lui et le savoir mort lui brisa le cœur. Il passa sa main dans le dos de Ben et posa sa tête contre son épaule, l'heure était au deuil et aux recueillements et Ben posa sa tête contre la sienne comme signe de reconnaissance.

\- J'ai eu peur. Pas pour moi mais pour vous. Tu ne sais pas te battre comparé à Hux et c'est un miracle que tu t'en sois sorti vivant et sans blessure… Jamais je n'oublierais le jour où nous avons débarqué sur vos terres. On avait capturé une de vos prêtes qui ventais votre Dieu et ses richesses qui se cachaient dans vos églises… Nous ne sommes pas riches, nous le sommes devenus grâce à nos expéditions, nos voles et notre capacité à marchander, alors quand Snoke à appris que…

Ben balaya sa main dans le vide avant de reprendre son récit

\- Et puis tu étais là. Au milieu de ses cadavres d'innocents. Toi, le jeune et beau Français perdu dans un village qui ne lui appartenait plus et abandonnait par un Dieu qui devait vous protéger comme un berger protège ses moutons contre le loup. Mes yeux se sont bloqués sur toi. Jamais je n'ai vu pareil homme devant moi. Tu as su capter les mouvements de mon cœur et attiré mon âme vers la tienne. J'ai su dès ce moment que jamais tu serais un esclave pour moi.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et même si ce n'était pas l'endroit et pas le moment, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent naturellement pour scellé leur premier baiser.  
Les funérailles de Rey furent une épreuve difficile pour Hux. Le jeune homme était très proche de sa jeune sœur et voir la dépouille de Rey rejoindre les Dieux si jeune lui procurèrent un sentiment de dégout et d'impuissance. La douleur lui donnait la force de vivre et d'avancer chaque jour. Sa blessure avait du mal à guérir malgré les différents remèdes de la prêtresse du village mais il donna malgré tout son aide pour reconstruire ce qui avait été brulé quelques mois auparavant.

Ben vivait hors de la maison à présent et Poe l'avait suivi malgré les quelques rares contactes qu'il gardait avec Hux et même si leur relation était taboue et devait rester secrète, le jeune homme roux savait que son frère er son ancien amant vivait comme un vrai couple. La vie qu'ils avaient choisie était loin d'être simple et facile, mais leur amour bien qu'encore jeune était bien plus puissant que les règles et les interdits. Au loin Ben était assis devant la maison qu'il avait construite pour l'homme qu'il aimait depuis le premier jour ou il l'avait vu en France, la vie continuait malgré les heures sombres qu'ils avaient vécu et les Dieux ne seraient jamais favorables à la vie qu'il avait décidé de suivre. Bientôt il prendrait la mer pour partir loin, mais cette fois si son amant serait du voyage et ils pourront enfin vivre leur amour sans vivre dans l'ombre et au grand soulagement des deux amants, Hux serait du voyage avec eux. Leur histoire avait commencé à trois et elle se finirait de la même façon…

 **FIN**


End file.
